


和我逃离吧，和我逃离。

by Ash_C



Category: Gustaf Norén - Fandom, Mando Diao
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23010700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_C/pseuds/Ash_C
Summary: 古斯塔夫乙女向清水。
Relationships: Gustaf Norén/Reader





	和我逃离吧，和我逃离。

这里纬度太高，夏天和游客都不在这里久留。白昼以可感的速度一天天变短，夕阳的余温被风稀释。

他在坐在你对面吹口琴，抢过了酒吧角落里那个蹩脚驻店吉他手的风头。有些人盯着他看，但他就像不知道一样，认真地演奏着一首你没听过的曲子。

你拿起酒杯抿了一口。

为什么要急着喝完呢？这只不过又是一个逃离的下午。

你们随机搭上一辆车，没有目的地，尽可能走到更远的地方。离开那间去过无数次的街角的咖啡店，离开弥漫着旁边面包店味道的排练室，离开750米内总能遇到至少两个熟人的街区。

现在你们坐在不知道离家多远的陌生酒吧里，身上除了一些零钱什么也没有，除此之外他还带着钥匙和口琴。

你看着他的脸，就好像从来没仔细看过一样。

你从来都不习惯用帅气英俊之类的词形容他，因为你并不这么认为。他的五官真的不算出挑，微凹的下巴，嘴唇上有一颗痣，眼睛是北欧最不罕见的灰蓝色。你想到第一次和他接吻的时候你没有闭眼，他也没有，那双眼睛很奇怪地让你不知道该怎么做了，于是把他推开，随即觉得自己做错了什么。

但是你也从来不觉得他有哪一秒是不好看的。他总是很美，总是很性感。

即便早上起来他的头发乱成一团，睡眼惺忪地一把搂住你时。阳光透过百叶窗照在你们的床上身上，你能看到他的线条细长而优美，下颌的弧度像复制了某座神祇的塑像 。你几乎无法分辨是他的皮肤反射了晨光，还是他在发光。

你好爱他的鼻尖，他喜欢像狗狗一样用鼻子蹭你的肌肤，然后轻轻咬你。你也爱他的嘴唇，本就柔软的过分，竟然还能说出更温柔的话。

口琴声停了，你还没反应过来。他看你看着他认真得像是在看油画，嘴角露出笑意：“我们出去走走。”  
你这才反应过来，不好意思地把脸转向窗外：“去哪儿？天要黑了。”  
“我也不知道。”他站了起来，“总有地方让我们待着的。”然后向你伸出手。  
你拉上他的手，传来一丝凉意。他总是这样，他的手比你的凉。

你任由他牵着你，走在街道上。月光已经毫不吝啬的撒遍了，你们的影子在一盏盏路灯的照映下由长变短再变长。你喜欢和他用各种方式荒度时光，现在也不介意。

“这条街的像所有其他的街一样。”他突然说，“除了一个地方。”  
“哪里？”  
“书店。这里的书店更大一点。”他顿了顿。“我猜这里的书架不会乱糟糟地挤满了书。”

你知道他指什么。他还不认识你的时候，经常在书店里见到你靠着书架看书。有一次你被一本掉落的书砸到了脚，他帮你把书捡起来之后第一句话竟然不是问你“你还好吗”，而是问你喜不喜欢八十年代的电影。你没好气回了他一句你全看过，他却说“没关系，那就再看一遍”。

然后就像所有俗套故事一样，你们恋爱了。确认关系之后他才告诉你他在玩乐队，但你早就在碰巧看到他放在车库的LP吉他和音箱时就猜到了，你不是乐盲，虽然不如他专业，但也比普通人敏锐多了。

你知道他最近压力很大，在接了无数次大小演出后，他们遇到了瓶颈。谁都想继续发展，都想要扩展市场。但是同时期的竞争对手太多也太优秀了。如果迎合市场就能出名的话他倒还勉强接受，但如果代价是要改变风格和制造噱头的话，他就不太愿意。所以他干脆给自己放假，一段时间都没回到乐队去了。

月色更加明亮了，探进这条无人的小巷，墙壁泛着贝壳的颜色。你觉得有些凉，向他靠了靠。他停下脚步，你撞进他怀里，他便顺势抱住。

他比看起来还要瘦一点，你把头放在他的肩上，下巴感受得到他肩头的骨骼。他说他没用过香水，但是你总是在抱他的时候闻到一股味道，像是吉他的指板保护柠檬油，但又没有化学物质的刺鼻和不自然，似乎还掺杂着碎裂的湖冰和新生的青草的气息。

你感受到他比平常的拥抱把你搂的更紧，你轻抚他的背想要让他放松。他好像颤抖了一下，放开手，把脸靠近你的脸。你看得见他脸上淡淡的几粒雀斑，你从没注意过原来他的睫毛那么长，在他眼上投下小片阴影。

然后阴影消失了，他的眼睛里本应该映着你的眼睛，但那里雾蒙蒙的，你看不清楚。

“如果我吻你，你要闭眼。”

“嗯。”

你觉得眼前的他突然离你很远，或者说，你们从未尝试过真正的靠近。

“我们离开好不好？...我的意思是，我离开我的乐队，搬离那套老房子，去认识不一样的人，做我们想做的音乐。”

“Gustaf...我不确定...”

他没有再说话，压上了你的唇。你乖顺地闭上了眼。唇齿间的的温度碰撞着，他的舌尖渐渐的和你的缠绕在一起，你感受到他的吐息加重了，却丝毫没有放开你的意思。

他的吻不是掠夺，不是强加，更像是一种交换和融合。你主动地回应着他，轻轻吮着他的唇。他像个大男孩似的有些慌张地感受着你的主动。

你不知道和他吻了多久，也不知道是否有人看见。

这个吻是咸涩的。

When you kissed you tasted tears.


End file.
